


Lauds

by Nakimochiku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: Hakkai's god is of the body, so he worships him with his body.





	Lauds

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some lowkey religious/blasphemous porn

Hakkai doesn't think Gojyo has ever known any god and certainly not the one Hakkai grew up with. It seems appropriate though: when you are a god yourself, why know another? Perhaps it is blasphemous of him but his god of war and love and life sleeps till noon on a lumpy couch and tiredly brushes his blood red hair while blinking blearily into the mirror without really seeing himself. His god cannot fathom his own divinity. 

He is a god of the skin, of water, rubies, sunsets, blood. His god asks for no sacrifices, no ritual, no prayers, and yet Hakkai cannot help but worship him.

Maybe it's fitting then that Gojyo in all his accidental holiness sputters when Hakkai drops to his knees at the kitchen table. “What're you doing?” He demands, but his hands are already in Hakkai’s hair and around the back of his neck, like benediction. “Ain't it a bit early for you?”

“Morning worship.” Hakkai replies, and tugs Gojyo’s thin sleep pants away. If Gojyo understands at all he doesn’t let on, he just groans as Hakkai strokes his cock, velvet hot skin growing firm beneath his fingers while Gojyo hisses and bites his lip. “Besides, it looks like it's never too early for you.”

“Fuck Hakkai,” Gojyo sighs, looking at him from beneath thick lashes, hair falling across his cheeks, pink lips parted. His gaze is dark with lust and Hakkai feels blessed. “Fuck you know it ain't. You’re so fucking sexy.”

That seems like permission. How lucky, Hakkai thinks dizzily as he languidly licks one hot stripe from base to tip, tasting precum and salty skin. This god chose him. This god saved him. This god bites back another tiny noise and demands more with a tug of his hair. Hakkai obeys, eyes fixed on Gojyo as he takes him completely into his mouth, savouring the way those thick lashes flutter and his head tips back to expose the bronze column of his throat and his sharp jaw. He tongues the thick vein of the underside, pulls up to suck his frenulum, kiss the head and swallow him back down enthusiastically. It’s wet and smooth, saliva gathering at the corner or his mouth, eyes watering as Gojyo’s cock slides to the back of his throat. He breathes for a moment and swallows. Gojyo arches hard. He’s breathing heavily, every other gust of air coloured by a small moan growing increasingly loud, even as he tries to bite them back.

Like this, Hakkai feels like a god too, worshipped as he worships.

“Fuck fuck oh fuck-- Hakkai--” his thighs tense, his belly trembles, his toes curl. He looks so beautiful backlit by morning light, hips rocking as best he can into Hakkai’s mouth in the kitchen chair so it creaks beneath him. Hakkai lifts one leg, pulls away a moment, long enough to tear his thin sleep pants out of the way and spit crudely on his fingers. Gojyo keens behind his teeth when Hakkai presses against the bud of his hole, divine here in this secret place only Hakkai may touch, the only believer in a one man religion. He swallows Gojyo’s cock back down, slides his fingers in to feel the hot tender flesh squeeze and convulse around the intrusion. Gojyo’s hips slide down the kitchen seat, one heel on the kitchen table, spreading himself open. Hakkai takes a moment, presses in with another finger, watches Gojyo pant, hole stretched and twitching, before he leans in and licks him there too, stopping only to suckle his balls before carrying on all the way up his length to suckle precum from the slit, swallowing his cock and fucking him now, just to hear those sweet noises take a new depth.

He finds an even rhythm with his fingers, dipping down to lick around his pink hole before curling his fingers up to find his swollen prostate, free hand keeping Gojyo’s thigh spread, watching the messy results of his work, the grasp of Gojyo’s body when he pulls his fingers out and the welcoming heat when he pushes back in.

Gojyo gasps like he’s drowning, whimpering out little pleas, hips rocking into his mouth and his fingers in turn. His fingers are fisted tight in his hair, but he doesn't try for anymore, just begs “please, Hakkai  _ please _ !” Hakkai's mouth waters, torn between watching the twist of his fingers plunging in and Gojyo's flushed face, clenched eyes, whole body trying to  find release, trying to keep Hakkai inside.

“Come like this,” Hakkai orders, biting kisses over his trembling belly and spread thighs. He eases in a third finger, spits on his pink stretched hole to ease the slide and fucks him. “Just like this.” He teases Gojyo’s prostate, just to hear that tortured whimper.

“I can’t I can’t--” but Gojyo is moaning and arching, spurting come all over his belly, twitching and shaking, rocking down while Hakkai shoves his fingers in hard and deep.

It takes Gojyo a while to come down. Hakkai can admit, kneeling on the floor between his spread thighs, cheek resting against Gojyo’s knee, fisting his cock until he comes looking at Gojyo’s slack and satiated expression, that his form of worship is rather bacchanalian. He laps up Gojyo’s cum, breathes heavy against his heated skin while Gojyo shivers. His fingers are gentle in Hakkai’s hair now, and he’s whispering “fuck you’re so pretty, lemme see you--” like Hakkai is the real god here.

Gojyo keeps petting, and either can't seem to make himself move or understands that Hakkai needs to be here like this, on his knees in prayer at Gojyo’s altar. Hakkai moans, kisses Gojyo’s rough palm as it slides over his cheek, hand stripping fast and desperate over his cock, precum smearing. “C’mon. C’mon I wanna see you, lemme see you come baby, do it--” Gojyo whispers eagerly. Hakkai looks up, but Gojyo’s eyes swallow him whole. He cries out what he comes, and as though a dam has broken Gojyo yanks him into a kiss, tongue sliding right into his mouth, tasting his own come, moan rumbling in his chest.

“Fuck.” He says when they part, looking into each other’s eyes.

Hakkai smiles. “Aptly put. I can add that to our morning activities too, if you’d like.”

“You know I’d like.” Gojyo grins. He drops a kiss to Hakkai’s nose, it feels like absolution. “But what brought that on?”

“I was saying grace.” Hakkai stands, dusts off his pants and moves around the table.

"I don't really get you." Gojyo reluctantly slides his foot from the table and settles naked and leonine and divine and unashamed. There’s nothing to be done about his wrecked sleep pants, and so he leaves them off while Hakkai fetches breakfast. He looks like he doesn't really expect to understand Hakkai either.

His god is glory and the body and gleaming teeth, war in a look and love in the peal of his rough laughter. Hakkai thinks of worshipping him again with his fingers and tongue after breakfast, fucking him hard over the kitchen table for afternoon mass. Thinks of having his cock sucked for confession after lunch, thinks of Gojyo riding him hard and wild for vespers.

His god, innocent and ignorant, winks at him and lights up a cigarette.


End file.
